Le sang qui court dans mon sang
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Lafayette a déjà eu sa première dose de jus de vampire lui aussi...


_Écrit pour le thème 'consommation' pour la nuit du FOF de novembre 2012 et pour le thème 'résurrection' pour le bingo_fr sur livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Lafayette_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Le sang qui court dans mon sang**

Il tenait la fiole entre ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux écarquillés plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait quelque chose qui puisse devenir réalité. Pourtant, la fiole était belle et bien remplie de jus de vampire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lafayette goutterait à ce nectar qu'on disait divin, qu'on murmurait être aphrodisiaque, mais également le meilleur passeport vers l'éveil de son intelligence. On disait que tout devenait possible avec le jus de vampire et qu'il était incomparable à toutes les autres drogues que l'on retrouvait sur le marché noir. Ceux-là s'oubliait vite lorsqu'on avait goûté au jus de vampire...

Même s'il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger, Lafayette fit le tour de son appartement hâtivement, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien seul. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit vienne le surprendre dans un moment de vulnérabilité, quel qu'il soit. Il revient s'installer au salon, prenant place dans le sofa qui faisait face à la table basse. Il y plaça la fiole et l'ouvrit, ses mains tremblants toujours d'anticipation. Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux et à prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de la saisir. Il refusait d'en laisser s'échapper ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte dans son énervement. Derrière ses paupières closes, Lafayette s'imagina toutes les possibilités qui l'attendaient. Un léger sourire étira le coin gauche de ses lèvres et il hocha la tête pour lui-même avant de laisser ses paupières se soulever et de ramener son regard sur la fiole.

C'était le moment.

Il s'empara de la fiole avec précaution, la soulevant jusqu'au niveau de ses lèvres. Une gorgée. Une seule. Que quelques gouttes et pourtant, ça accomplirait des merveilles...

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps; la fiole gagna sa bouche et le contenu se déversa sur sa langue, glissant le long de celle jusqu'à gagner sa gorge, lui laissant l'occasion de l'avaler. Il avait refermer les yeux, appréciant le goût ferreux du liquide. Il reposa la fiole sur la table et attendit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, une éternité lui sembla-t-il. Et soudain, il le sentit...

Le jus de vampire qui se mélangeait à son sang, qui courait dans ses veines lui donnant un sentiment de toute puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Qui lui donnait envie de sortir de chez lui et d'aller casser la gueule à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui pour ses goûts ou son orientation sexuelle. Il se sentait prêt à devenir le maître du monde.

Lafayette avait l'impression qu'il venait de ressusciter. Qu'une nouvelle vie venait de lui être donnée à travers sa consommation et que cette nouvelle vie effaçait tout de l'ancienne. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à encaisser tous les coups qu'on lui avait bassement donnés, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à subir toute la pourriture qu'on lui avait envoyé depuis sa jeunesse.

En quelques secondes seulement, en une seule pensée, Lafayette sut. Il serait prêt à tout pour vivre éternellement sur le jus de vampire et ne plus retourner à son passé, ne plus jamais avoir l'impression que les gens jugeaient ses moindres gestes ou que les blancs valaient mieux que lui.

Le moment passa trop vite. Quand l'effet se dissipa, il était toujours assis sur son canapé, à apprécier les nouveaux changement en lui. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'il se promettait qu'il en trouverait d'autre pour le lendemain. Encore, il voulait encore du jus de vampire.

La seule chose qu'il regretta, bien des semaines plus tard, fut de ne pas avoir sut à quel point on pouvait devenir accro au jus de vampire...

* * *

_Une dose de jus de vampire gratuite à quiconque peut donner le sourire à Lafayette!_


End file.
